Sōrumeito
by kirana shu
Summary: Sendiri…sendiri… dan sendiri, itulah yang selalu kualami setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu. Kadang aku begitu malu, jika aku sendiri. Kehangatan...kehangatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku rasakan –tidak, aku rasa aku pernah merasakannya, namun…kapan?-
1. Chapter 1

**Sōrumeito**

By

Kirana_shu

(salam kenal semuanya, Ini adalah FF-ku yang ke terserah deh, mohon bantuan dari semuanya)

Desclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

HinaSasu

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, rumit, and gak jamin update cepat #plak. Udah anak baru, ngelunjak lagi…. #Hehe.. gomen..ne…

Happy Reading

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Hinata. Hari ini aku memulai rutinitasku seperti biasa, sekolah di KHS (Konoha High School), sekolah elit yang damai dan mempunyai tali kebersamaan yang erat. Namun tidak dengan ku, aku selalu berangkat sendiri, istirahat sendiri, pulang pun aku sendiri. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa begitu dekat dengan teman sekelasku, bahkan semua orang. Aku tidak tahu apa karena sosialisasiku yang buruk, atau aku aneh karena aku selalu sendiri, atau karena…tidak bisa percaya pada mereka. Entahla… Selalu berjalan sendiri, dan berprinsif aku bisa walau sendiri. Namun aku salah, kadang aku tersiksa dengan kesendirian ini, kesepian dan selalu sunyi.

Sendiri…sendiri… dan sendiri, itulah yang selalu kualami setiap hari bahkan setiap waktu. Kadang aku begitu malu, jika aku sendiri. Dan kurasa tentang aku yang sendiri ini bukan lagi hal tabu, namun fakta yang terlihat jelas oleh semua orang. Setiap hari, aku selalu berdo'a 'Tuhan, tolong kirimkan aku soulmate…ya, seorang saja, cukup satu orang dan aku akan sangat bersyukur padamu'. Namun, kurasa semua itu belum terkabul sampai sekarang,haha…

Semua orang yang kulihat selalu mempunyai soulmate, Ino dengan Sakura, Tenten dengan Matsuri, Karin dengan Temari, Gaara dengan Naruto, Shino dengan Kiba, dan masih banyak lagi… Namun aku,.. dengan siapa?. Aku pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang disebut soulmate, namun soulmate itu dimana-mana berpasangan, seperti malam dengan siang, tangan kiri dengan tangan kanan, bahkan sepasang mata ataupun telinga… seperti yang kukatakan tadi, soulmate itu berpasangan. Jadi, akhirnya aku akan tetap tersingkir dan… sendiri.

Bruukk

"Itai…." Seseorang menabrakku.

"maaf," ujar seseorang itu datar yang entah siapa.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawabku juga dengan nada datar –bukan, namun karena itu yang selalu terjadi jikalau aku sedang sedih atau…

"hn,"

Aku berdiri dan menatap siapa orang yang menabrakku, seorang laki bermata onix yang indah –sejak aku selalu sendirian onix, serupa hitamlah warna yang kusukai. Bukankah itu warna yang tepat untuk lambang kesendirian?-

Dia berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih mematung dengan bola mataku yang masih setia menatap kepergiannya, hingga ia hilang dibalik tikungan. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku kembali menuju perpustakaan, tempat sepi yang bisa kujadikan tempat untukku mencurahkan segala ekspresi kesedihannku selain buku…

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan mulai pun berbunyi, aku pun bergegas pergi ke ruang kelas yang aku tak sukai.

"Hallo, semuanya…" sapa seorang guru matematika berambut putih, Hatake Kakashi.

"Hai, sensei…" jawab kami serempak.

"Baiklah langsung saja. Kita kedatangan siswa baru,.." ujar Kakashi-sensei.

Dapat kudengar bisik-bisik anak-anak kelas tentang seseorang yang akan menjadi siswa baru di KHS ini, ada yang berharap ia tampan, cantik, kaya, atupun hanya penasaran saja.

"Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu, Uchiha-san…" ujar Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan siswa baru itu.

Masuklah seorang siswa berambut emo dan bermata onix. Tunggu! Bukankah ia yang menabrakku tadi…

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dari Suna High School, salam kenal…" ucapnya singkat sembari membungkuk 45 derajat.

"Baiklah, Uchiha. Kau duduk disebelah Hyuuga. Hyuuga angkat tangannmu!" Aku pun mengangkat tanganku, dan Uchiha Sasuke perlahan menghampiriku dan mendudukan dirinya dibangku sebelahku. Semua siswi merutuk kesal dan kecewa, namun aku hanya bersikap biasa, aku bahkan tak tahu apa yangmereka inginkan. Sebelum Uchiha itu mendudukan dirinya, aku dapat melihat ia menatapku dengan pandangan datar, dan akupun begitu… aku juga menatapnya datar.

Istirahat pun tiba. Hari ini sama seperti biasa aku akan pergi keperpustakaan, bukan untuk bergumul dengan buku namun menikmati kesendirianku lagi –haha,.. bahkan sekarang aku sudah bilang aku menikmati ini-

Huh, aku menghela napas berat, melihat mereka dari balik jendela perpustakaan. Sejujurnya aku juga ingin seperti mereka tertawa, makan, mengobrol, dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Bibirku membentuk seulas senyum tipis, tanda aku senang melihat kebersamaan seperti itu, namun disisi lain aku juga merasa miris.

"Hyuuga," suara seseorang menyadarkanku dari aktivitas aneh yang kulakukan.

"Ya. Ada apa Uchiha-san?" tanyaku menatapnya kosong.

"Bisa kau carikan buku paket biologi dan kimia, aku kerepotan," Tanyanya, yang lebih tertuju pada sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya," aku pun menunjukannya tempat kedua buku yang dicarinya.

Dia pun mengambil buku tersebut kedalam genggamannya, "Bantu aku merangkum, dan akan aku traktir," ucapnya.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku tak percaya –bukan, karena aku tak mendengar ucapannya.

"Jadi?"

"Y-ya, baiklah," entah mengapa aku justru menuruti permintaannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia hanya memanfaatkanku seperti yang lainnya –hanya datang saat membutuhkan- atu apa?. Namun, tidak mengapa, yang penting saat ini aku tidak sendiri.

Kini aku sedang berada di Crisan café, bersama seseorang yang baru beberapa jam lalu ku kenal. Namun, ia berbeda. Entah mengapa…aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku ungkapkan. Tapi, dia bersamaku.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" tanyaku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Aku bertanya dimana rumahmu?"katanya. "Jangan menatapku sampai kau kehilangan alam sadarmu," lanjutnya datar, namun aku tahu tersembunyi niat menggoda didalam ucapannya itu. Oh, ayolah… kebiasaanku merasakan hal yang dialami orang lain dan menganalisanya, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ahli psikologi yang mengalami hal yang sama dengan pasiennya. Hah, sungguh ironis…

"Di Lavender Complex No. 105," jawabku sembari meletakkan cappuccino ice yang sudah habis aku minum.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya setelah menyimpan bon pembayaran diatas meja, "Ayo," ajaknya padaku sembari menatapku.

Sungguh, aku sangat senang hari ini, aku benar-benar senang walau tidak tahu apakah ini akan tetap berlangsung atau hanya…untuk saat ini, namun aku tetap bersyukur setidaknya…ya, untuk saat ini.

Aku pun bangun dari tempat dudukku, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan dan menghampirinya perlahan.

Greepp

Aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang mengalir dari tanganku, kehangatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah aku rasakan –tidak, aku rasa aku pernah merasakannya, namun…kapan?-

Dia,.. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku erat dan menarik lembut diriku. Entahlah… tapi sekali lagi aku katakan, hari ini dengan saksi sang butiran salju pertama yang turun dibulan Desember aku merasa sangat senang –tidak, aku bahagia… ya, aku sangat bahagia… terima kasih Tuhan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sōrumeito**

By

Kirana_shu

(salam kenal semuanya, Ini adalah FF-ku yang ke terserah deh, mohon bantuan dari semuanya)

Desclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

HinaSasu

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, rumit, and gak jamin update cepat #plak. Udah anak baru, ngelunjak lagi…. #Hehe.. gomen..ne…

Happy Reading

Hari selas, hari yang paling tidak kusukai. Tahu karena apa? Karena hari ini terdapat pelajaran olahraga, dan aku tidak suka olahraga, tapi…

"Sakura, ayo ganti baju!" aku melirik kearah sebelah kiriku, dimana Ino tengah memanggil Sakura dengan suara cemprengnya yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Hari ini olahraga bulu tangkis. Ayo, kita serukan semangat masa muda!" Teriak Lee yang berambut ngebob.

Dan aku? Aku pun pergi menuju ruang ganti. Aku mengambil sepasang baju olahraga yang tersimpan didalam lokerku yang terletak diujung sebelah kiri.

"Huh," aku menghembuskan nafas kasar dan panjang. Dapat kulihat mereka semua berjalan kelapangan dengan…soulmate mereka masing-masing. Dan yang tersisa diruangan ini, kini hanya aku yang mematung dengan menatap kepergian mereka. Aku benar-benar sendiri, dan ya… aku sendiri.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan dengan tampak yang biasa-biasa saja, padahal sungguh kakiku sangat berat serasa dikait oleh bola baja yang beratnya minta ampun. Namun, ya mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya inilah nasibku. Bisa saja aku katakana inilah takdirku, namun aku masih percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu ada disampingku, dan aku percaya seseorang akan datanga padaku dan menjadi soulmateku –walau entah sebagai apa-

"Baiklah,karena semua telah berkumpul. Langsung saja sensei akan menerangkan teori tentang teknik dasar bulu tangkis…(bla..bla…bla…)" ucap seorang guru berambu ngebob bernama Guy. Kukira _style_-nya ikut-ikutan teman sekelasku yang bernam Lee, -Eh, kebalik ya… Lee yang ikut-ikutan Guy-sensei.

"Sekarang langsung dimulai saja! Kalian bermain berpasangan dan praktikan teknik_ forehand_ dan_ backhand_ yang tadi Sensei terangkan, okay!" Mereka semua langsung melakukan tugas yang disuruh Guy-sensei.

Kalian para reader seharusnya tidak usah bertanya lagi apa yang kulakukan sekarang, bukan? Yeah, pastinya aku hanya berdiri sendiri ditempat aku berpijak tanpa mengubah posisiku, hanya lirikan mata yang kuedarkan ke seluruh penjuru manusia yang sedang asyik bermain bulu tangkis. Karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku lakukan, aku pun menghampiri Gai-sensei yang sedang memperhatikan pasangan Gaara-Naruto.

"Guy-sensei…" panggilku, dengan raket dan kok yang masih setia berada digenggaman tanganku.

Guy-sensei pun menole padaku.

"Aku tidak ada pasangan," ucapku _to the point_.

Dan yang dilakukannya adalah membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' sembari mangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu… tunggu sebentar, ok…" setelah menggucapkan kata itu ia pun berlalu meninggalkanku. Dapat ku dengar ia berseru 'apa ada yang lebih satu orang' namun semua siswa menjawab tidak atau menggelengkan kepalanya atau pun hanya menatap.

Huh, aku kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar. Ok, memang selalu begini,… Huh.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat aku berdiri sembari kembali mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingku. Huh, entah sudah keberapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Guy-sensei sepertinya malah asyik memperhatikan mereka dan terkadang memberikan pengarahan cara melakukan teknik yang benar.

Aku pun duduk diteras pinggir koridor, dan hanya memandang mereka semua, rasanya ada yang kurang, tapi apa? Atau… siapa?. Aku kembali memandang mereka sembari berfikir. "Dasar bodoh!" ucapku menepuk dahiku serentak.

"Apanya yang bodoh?" suara seseorang yang sepertinya kukenal tertangkap indra pendengaranku, langsung saja aku berbalik dan memastikan siapa seseorang itu.

"U-uchiha-san…" kataku tergagap.

"hn," responnya seperti biasa. "Jadi pasanganku," lanjutnya singkat dengan nada datar.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak bisa mendengar sekali saja ucapanku dengan jelas?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada datar.

Aku benar-benar pusing, sebenarnya ia sedang bertanya atau berkata, sih… Dari pada aku salah menjawab aku pun hanya menganggukan kepala, tidak lupa wajah bingungku yang senantiasa terukir, kukira… Aku pun mengikutinya menuju lapangan, dia menjauh –memberi jarak- agar kami dapat bermain bulu tangkis. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku pun menservis kok yang sedari tadi aku genggam. Sasuke mengembalikan kok tersebut dengan_ forehand_-nya dan aku juga begitu, hingga tidak terasa waktu pelajaran olahraga telah habis. Bulan ini memang musim salju dan sekaligus bulan dimana pertama kali aku menghirup udara dibumi ini, namun hari ini walau pun dingin aku justru merasa sebaliknya, aku merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini…mungkin hilang. Dan tanpa sadar aku pun tersenyum walau tipis, terima kasih Tuhan…. terima kasih Uchiha-san….

Pelajaran ke dua pun dimulai, dan kini didepan kelas telah berdiri seorang guru dengan _fashion_ yang bagus, kurasa… dia adalah guru mata pelajaran seni, Kurenai-sensei.

"Hmm… berhubung Sensei akan mengikuti rapat hari ini, jadi jam pelajaran kali ini Sensei kosongkan. Bukankah kalian juga masih lelah setelah habis olahraga…" ucap Kurenai-sensei yang lagsung disambut teriakan bahagia oleh seluruh siswa, ada yang bilang Kurenai-sensei memang baik… Kurenai-sensei memang top… dan masih banyak lagi.

Dan kalu aku justru sedih, karena pelajaran yang paling aku sukai malah terhambat. Mengapa aku menyukai pelajaran seni, karena aku sependapat dengan 'Leo Tolstoy' yang mengatakan bahwa seni adalah proses untuk memunculkan kembali nilai rasa seseorang dari apa yang pernah mereka alami dalam kehidupan. Namun aku lebih suka jika seni adalah sesuatu yang indah yang memberi kedamaian pada hati seorang insan.

"Tapi…" Kurenai-sensei memberi jeda, yang otomatis mengembalikan kelas dalam keheningan untuk mendengarkan kata yang selanjutnya meluncur. "Dua minggu dari sekarang, tepatnya setelah tahun baru kalian harus menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan seni yang akan dilaksanakan sebagai _event_ tahun baru, mengerti!" lanjut Kurenai-sensei yang dijawab 'ya' oleh semua siswa.

"Dan, Sensei juga sudah melakukan pembagian kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari dua orang," ucapnya. "Sakura dan Ino, Shino dan Kiba, Temari dan Karin,…." Hah…mereka benar-benar soulmate, ucapku seraya melirik mereka. "Sasuke dan Hinata…"

"Hah,..." ucapku kaget. Karena selain aku tadi sedang melamun, aku juga kaget karena Sasuke,.. Sasukelah yang menjadi pasanganku, teman yang kini dekat denganku. Ku harap, aku akan merasa lebih nyaman bersamanya…

Bel tanda pulang pun berbumyi, aku segera merapikan alat-alat tulisku kedalam tas.

"Hinata…," panggil seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi ditelingaku, ya dia adalah Sasuke.

Aku menolehkan wajahku, tampak seorang Uchiha seperti biasa dengan tampang datar dan… tampan. –tunggu… apa barusan aku mengatakan Sasuke tampan? Oh, baiklah –lupakan…

"Ada apa?" Tanya sebiasa mungkin, entah karena aku terlalu lelah belajar atau apa, tapi dapat kurasakan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat… atau jangan-jangan aku terkena serangan jantung…kuharap tidak.

"Hn," responnya sembari menatapku datar.

'Ino, kenapa Sasuke-kun sangat dekat dengan si Hinata sih?'

'Iya…ya…'

'Ngomongin apa kalian?'

'Karin… kau mengagetkanku saja'. 'Iya, ni…'

'Gomen, Ino…Sakura…'

'Itu…'

Walau aku tak dapat melihat mereka, namun aku tahu Ino atau Sakura sedang menunjukku dengan wajah tidak suka. Entah mengapa aku pun tidak tahu apa sebab sesungguhnya…apa salah kalau aku dekat Sasuke, ya?

"Ikut dengan ku,"

"Hah?" tanyaku yang kaget, karena baru terbangun dari aktivitasku 'menguping'.

"Kau tidak bisa sekali saja mendengar dengan jelas kalimatku," ucapnya sarkastik semabari menatapku dalam, kurasa…

"G-gomen Uchiha-san…" ucapku benar-benar tidak nyaman atas perilakuku.

"Hn,"

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya, dan aku…mengikutinya hingga kami sampai ditempat parkir. Dimana sebuah mobil Indigo Ferrari terparkir apik disana, dan tentunya sang mobil itu adalah milik tuannya sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Masuklah!" perintahnya, namun dengan nada lembut sembari memegang pintu mobil yang telah terbuka.

Aku pun masuk dan duduk dengan rapi. Kuedarkan pandangananku untuk menatapnya, Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu yang berlawanan dengan saat aku masuk. Ia pun duduk dan menyalakan mobil tersebut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, seolah terhipnotis… aku hanya duduk manis dan percaya padanya… tanpa bertanya dia akan membawaku kemana…

.

.

Replay for RnR :

Lollytha-chan: salam kenal juga Lolita-san… ia ini masih lanjutan… thanks for RnR… & thanks juga udah digjadiin fav.

Kertas Biru : terimakasih sudah menyukainya. Iya ini dari sudut pandang Hinata…thank for RnR

Sasuhina-caem : Thank for RnR…dan pujiannya #Sasuke:siapa yang muji…ada juga muji gue #E-eh..bukan ya..hehe..(Ih, narsiss loe Sas…)

Mamoka : thank for riview… ya, mudah-mudahan terus tambah capternya…itupun kalau idenya gak beku di tengah jalan #Dasar…ni author! Doain aja ya…

Hm… Oke inilah kelanjutannya… aku gak tahu/bisa gimana caranya supanya_ feel_-nya dapet…susah…

Jadi ya, seadanya saja…

Dan semoga reader semua gak bosen sama ff yang kaya gini...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sōrumeito**

By

Kirana_shu

(salam kenal semuanya, Ini adalah FF-ku yang ke terserah deh, mohon bantuan dari semuanya)

Desclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

HinaSasu

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, rumit, and gak jamin update cepat #plak. Udah anak baru, ngelunjak lagi…. #Hehe.. gomen..ne…

Happy Reading

Pohon pinus dengan tinggi yang ideal berjajar disepanjang jalan, hawa sejuk yang tercipta walau telah sore tak melunturkan rasa yang ada ditempat ini. Mobil indigo ferrary yang kami tumpangi pun berhenti didepan sebuah desa kecil di puncak gunung, entah aku tidak tahu namanya,..namun, aku yakin ini adalah sebuah desa. Pikirku…

"Ayo, turun," ajak Sasuke padaku.

Aku pun mengikutinya, dan keluar dari mobil. Hal pertama yang kulihat disebelah kiriku adalah bentangan barisan bukit nan hijau dengan sedikit gradasi jingga sang surya. Indah…

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki desa tersebut, dengan lambang nada. Apa mungkin namanya desa nada? Atau karena mayoritas penduduknya yang seorang pemusik? Aku tidak tahu…

Aku pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Sebelum memasuki desa tersebut, kami harus melakukan administrasi terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, desa ini sangat berharga…

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan seolah proses administrasi tersebut selesai. Senyum dan sapaan ramah para penduduk benar-benar membuatku nyaman dan…kagum.

Kami pun sampai disebuah pondok kecil dengan warung makanan yang berimpit disebelah kanannya. Ichiraku-.

"Tuan muda Sasuke…" sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya. Apa maksudnya? Tuan muda Sasuke? Tahu ah. aku tidak mengerti, lebih baik aku diam saja dan percaya pada Uchiha-san. Kalau difikir, kenapa aku bisa semudah ini percaya pada laki-laki dihadapanku ini, ya? Apa karena aku begitu terlalu kesepiannya. Tapi, aku bahkan selalu merasa enggan bila dengan orang lain, aku…

"Hinata…"

"Ha-hah…" aku benar-benar kaget, Uchiha-san menggetarkan bahuku.

"Kau kenapa melamun? Dari tadi aku panggil tidak menyahut. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Uchiha-san beruntun padaku, apa tadi ia baru saja bilang mengkhawatirkanku…

"Hinata…"

"Y-ya…"

"kau melamun lagi," ucapnya, bukan bertanya.

"G-gomen, Uchiha-san…" Aduh, bikin malu saja. Dasar!

"Baiklah, ayo silahkan masuk tuan muda Sasuke… Nona-" Instrupsi lelaki paruh baya itu.

"H-hyuga Hinata…" ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ya baiklah. Nona Hyuga…salam kenal. Saya Teuchi," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Teuchi-san. Panggil saja saya Hinata," ucapku agak malu, tidak-sebenarnya aku sangat malu…namun, aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar rona wajahku tak terlihat. Walau aku yakin terdapat olesan merah tipis dikedua pipiku.

"Tidak!" ucap Sasuke yang membuat kami –aku dan Teuchi- menoleh. "Kami akan langsung ke Ginjō" ucapnya datar."Teuchi-san, anda siapkan saja."

Huh, entah karena sudah terbiasa tapi sepetinya Teuchi-san mengerti-menerti saja apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, sedangkan aku… entahlah…

"Oh, baiklah…" jawab Teuchi-san, kukira dia sudah maklum sifat Uhiha yang satu ini.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan jalan kaki setelah Uchiha-san menerima kunci dari Teuchi-san. Aku tidak tahu kunci apa itu, menurutku bentuknya sangat aneh dan…kuno.

Sepanjang perjalanan sama seperti ketika kami akan kesini, didominasi oleh pohon pinus yang bahkan disini lebih besr dan banyak. Menyeramkan…

Sampailah kami disebuah gerbang kuno yang sangat tinggi dengan keadaan yang telah buruk. Warna cokelat aneh yang biasa disebut karat mendominasi gerbang ini. Sungguh…kumohon, apa yang mau Uchiha-san lakukan disini.

"Uchiha-san…" aku memberanikan diri memanggilnya, karena lidahku benar-benar sudah gatal ingin bertanya. "Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanyaku dengan suara was-was.

"menurutmu?" Huh, mengapa dia malah balik bertanya sih. Batinku.

"Ikut saja…" Haah,aku menghembuskan nafas berat namun sebisa mungkin aku keluarkan pelan-pelan, agar Uchiha-san tidak mendengarnya.

Kunci yang terbuat dari kuningan itu pun masuk dan terdegar suara 'cklek' saat Uchiha-san memutarnya. Dengan perlahan Uchiha-san membuka gerbang itu. Suara pintu beraksen menyeramkan itu terdengar, apalagi benar-benar lebih menyayat dari pintu yang terbuka difilm horror. 'Krie…iet'. Glek, aku menelan ludahku sendiri tanpa sadar. Kedua bola mata obsidianku masih setia bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mataku.

Hmmp…Hmppp…

Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang mirip… orang menahan tawa. Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan, dan…

"Sasuke…"ucapku sembari memanyunkan bibirku kesal.

"Hmmp..Haha… kau itu…hmpp, lucu sekali…"

Aku merasa sangat kesal karena tingkah Sasuke yang menertawakanku yang sedang ketakutan, namun semua itu menguap sejak aku sadar,… apakah ini benar-benar Sasuke? Apa ini pertama kalinya untukku melihat Sasuke tertawa? Bahakan…lepas. Dia sangat mempesona, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia…ingin rasanya aku selalu melihat Sasuke seperti ini…

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannku yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Aku mengikuti Sasuke sembari menggandeng tangannya. –bukan, bukan aku yang menggandeng, tepatnya Sasuke yang pertama kali menggandeng tanganku.

Ketika aku mulai memasuki gerbang tersebut, asmosfir dilingkungan ini benar-benar berubah total. Berbeda dengan saat kami diluar tadi yang terasa menyeramkan, disini justru berbalik 360 derajat. Bunga Snowdrop beraksen putih terhampar luas disana, bagaikan karpet ketenangan yang lembut dengan jalan setapak memanjang ditengahnya menghubungkan dengan sebuah bangunan yang entah aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Disana juga terdapat hamparan bunga krisan berbagai warna, dari mulai waran merah, kuning, biru, dan masih banyak lagi, terhampar dengan cantiknya didepan bangunan tersebut. Air terjun yang kurasa adalah asli dari pegunungan itu menggericik di sebelah tenggara aku berdiri saat ini. Aku bahkan tak mampu berkedip hanya untuk menikmati suasana yang tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam benakku, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku katakan, ini semua lebih dari sekedar…indah. Mataku terus melirik kesana kemari, bagaikan mencuci mata dengan berbelanja bagi para cewek modis. Namun menurutku, ini adalah mencuci mata yang sebenarnya. Aku harus bersyukur Sasuke mau menggandeng tanganku, setidaknya aku tidak akan tersesat karena berjalan sendiri menikmati pemandanga didaerah asing.

"Angkat kakimu!"

"Hah?" aku serentak menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Benar-benar kebiasaan," ucap Sasuke menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum mengejek.

Aku pun menundukan kepalaku untuk melihat kebawah. "Ooh…" ternyata ada tangganya, aku baru sadar. Ya ampun, kurasa sifat asliku bener-benar telah terbongkar dimata Sasuke.

Bersih dan mengkilap bagai mutiara, itulah kesan pertamaku saat pertama kali memasuki bangunan ini. Perak dan biru langit mendominasi sebagian dinding bangunan. Sampailah kami dipuncak bangunan ini, yaitu ruangan luas dengan berbagai alat musik dari mulai gitar, violin, clarinet, seksofon, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ini adalah tempat milik kakekku," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan tanpa kuminta. "Kau tahu Maestro Legenda bernama Madara?" tanyanya padaku tanpa menatapku, pandangannya masih setia menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini.

"Ya," jawabku sembari melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Dia adalah kakekku, Uchiha Madara. Dia yang mendirikan desa Nada sebagai desa para pemusik dan membuat bangunan ini sebagai gedung bermusiknya," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi, untuk tugas seni kita manfa'atkan gedung ini," ucapnya yakin.

"E-eh…, tapi… aku tidak bisa bermusik. Satu jenis alat music pun aku tidak bisa," ucapku. "Ya, aku tidak bisa…" lanjutku gelagapan.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, dan…"

"Dan…" aku membeo kata terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak berfikir hanya bermusik…"

"maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu kita bahas nanti saja, kita kesana saja dulu…" Sasuke menarikku mengikuti dirinya.

"WOW!" aku langsung membekap mulutku dengan tanganku sendiri. Aduh,… malunya. Itu tadi aku benar-benar reflekku.

Sebuah taman kecil dengan lebih apik terhampar indah dibelakang bangunan ini. Sebuah tempat berbentuk lingkaran dengan tiang-tiang kecil berukir disekelilingnya beraksen perak, terletak ditengah-tengah taman tersebut. Disana seperti sebuah tempat yang mirip digunakan seorang puteri kerajaan untuk bermain music dalam kesendirin namun dengan _innerbeauty_ yang terpancar mempesona.

Kami pun duduk disisi bangunan tersebut sembari membahas beberapa topic music yang akan kami gunakan.

"Permisi…"

Aku pun menoleh begitu juga Sasuke.

"Tuan muda… Nona Hinata… silahkan nikmati makan sorenya…" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kuketahui bernama Teuchi tersebut, diikuti seorang gadis yang membantu Teuchi-san membawakan makanan.

"Nona Hinata perkenalkan ini putri saya…"

Teuchi-san memperkenlkan gadis tersebut padaku.

"Saya Ayame…" ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku pun menjabat tangannya, "Hyuga Hinata…" ucapku.

Setelah acara tersebut, aku dan Sasuke pun menikmati acara makan tersebut dengan tata karma yang tetap melekat dalam diri masing-masing, tepatnya tidak berbicara ketika makan.

Setelah makan, aku dan Sasuke keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

"Ini cantik jika disimpan disini," ucap Sasuke sembari menyelipkan sebuah bunga krisan berwarna violet ditelingaku.

"E-eh…" aku benar-benar tekejut. "Terima kasih," ucapku sungguh malu, kalau saja matahari tidak sedang terbenam sudah pasti wajahku yang sudah seperti tomat ini tlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih…"

"Hah.." entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke mengagetkanku dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak. Ee…maksudku aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih Uchiha-san," ucapku sembari menahan jantung yang seakan hendak meloncat keluar.

"Sasuke"

"Hah?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Bisa kau lakukan itu, kan?" ucapnya sarkastik.

"Sa-Sasuke-san…" aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya.

"Cukup Sasuke," ulangnya.

"Sa-S-Sasuke-k-kun," aku mencoba lagi.

"Hmm…baiklah setidaknya itu lebih baik," ucapnya sembari melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala dan menjadikannya bantal sambil berjalan.

Huh, kenapa Sasuke-kun semakin tampan saja setiap hari berganti, ya. Batinku.

Eeh…apa yang barusan terlintas dibenakku ini, sih.

Saat ini kami telah berada diperjalanan menuju rumahku, kami telah meninggalkan desa yang masih memuatku penasaran bernama desa Nada tersebut. Aku pun takut jika nanti ibu akan lebih khawatir lagi karena aku pulang terlambat, apalagi sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 p.m. Apalagi aku lupa tidak membawa hp, bisa saja aku meminjam hp Sasuke, namun yang lebih parah lagi aku lupa nomor hp ibuku. Haha… memalukan.

Lampu merah menyala tanda mobil yang berlalu lalang harus berhenti menungggu giliran agar lalu lintas menjadi tertib, begitu juga dengan mobil yang kami tumpangi pun berhenti. Aku menatap keluar jendela untuk mencuci mata sebentar. Sebuah mobil black Alphard juga berhenti disebelah mobil Sasuke, aku tidak tahu mengapa? Namun aku hanya penasran dengan siapa orang yang berada dibelakang mobil tersebut. Aku pun terus memperhatikannya, berharap aku dapat mengetahui siapa dia. Dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi, bahkan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin melakukannya.

Kurasa dewi Venus sedang berpihak padaku, jendela mobil itu pun terbuka setengahnya dan menampakan seorang lelaki muda berambut hitam dengan potongan 'grass head'. Namun, pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk menoleh, matanya memancarkan ketegasan yang dalam dan… kurasa terdapat sesuatu yang aneh entahlah…aku tidak yakin dan tidak tahu. Entah mengapa hatiku tiba-tiba bergemuruh, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya. Namun kenapa? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya…apa mungkin… aku mengenalnya? Tapi… apa iya?

Teet

Lampu merah pun berganti, mobil black alphard itu pun melaju. Diikuti oleh mobil Sasuke yang kini berjalan dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sasuke-kun…" ucapku sembari tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hn…" responnya.

Aku pun menutup pintu mobilnya dan melambaikan tanganku yang masih setia menatap mobil Sasuke hingga menghilang dibelokan. Aku pun membalikan badanku dan melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang rumahku.

BRAAKKkk

.

.

.

Lollytha-chan : thank for _review_-nya, Lollytha-san

sasuhina-caem : hehe…. Kok Sasuhina-san bisa berfikir kalau mereka itu teman sejak kecil sih? Gak tau juga sih apa nanti mereka itu teman sejak kecil/bukan. Soalnya, aku belum kepikiran…hehe…

Heirin : thanks udah dibilang keren ^_^, #uwahh hidungku terbang, kegeeran…

Kertas Biru : thanks udah riview… udah kejawabkan mau nampilin apa, tapi masih samar-samar sih…nantikan kelanjutannya aja ya…

Mamoka : thanks udah review… thanks juga udah selalu menunggu kelanjutannya…

Hehe...baca terus ya...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sōrumeito**

By

Kirana_shu

(salam kenal semuanya, Ini adalah FF-ku yang ke terserah deh, mohon bantuan dari semuanya)

Desclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :

HinaSasu

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje, rumit, and gak jamin update cepat #plak.…. #Hehe.. gomen..ne…

Ya, ini fanfic yang bisa saya persembahkan bwt reader semua… Gomen… tidak memuaskan dan malah tambah gaje…

Happy Reading

Aku tidak tahu itu suara apa? Namun hatiku benar-benar gelisah.

"Ibu…" gumamku pelan.

Segera saja aku membuka pintu gerbang dan langsung berlari menuju rumahku.

"Ibuuu…" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya tatkala melihat ibuku tengah duduk meringkuk. Kulihat tiga orang lelaki berpakaian hitam –yang kurasa mereka adalah kaki tangan seseorang- tengah berdiri dihadapan ibuku.

"Heh, apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" bentakku pada tiga lelaki itu, mataku berkilat menatap mereka, karena emosi benar-benar telah menguasaiku. Tidak masalah bagiku jika aku yang harus menderita bahkan dipukul sekalipun, namun aku takkan pernah membiarkan ibuku tersiksa seperti ini. Tidak akan pernah…

"katakana pada ibumu, agar tidak datang lagi ke_ Byakugan Corporation_," ucap seorang lelaki berbaju hitam yang berada ditengah, mungkin dia ketuanya….

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku yang masih geram.

"Turuti saja, atau kami aka lebih keras dari ini," ancamnya. Benar-benar menyebalakn…namun apa yang bisa kuperbuat, aku…lemah.

Mereka pun pergi dengan tamapng yang angkuh…Damn it, sungguh sial…haha…aku yak peduli lagi akan peraturan sopan santun. Aku hanya ingin memaki…

Lagi pula siapa? Atau apa itu Byakugan Corporation? Sebuah perusahaan? Atau mapia…?

Aku pun menuntun ibuku masuk kedalam rumah, rumah sederhana dengan halaman luas. Segera kurebahkan ibuku diranjang, raut wajahnya masih menampakan ketakutan…ibu kembali meringkuk sembari menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Matanya pun mengosong… entah sejak kapan, ibu terkadang akan bersikap seperti orang trauma yang berlebihan… dan aku benci ini… aku ingin melihatmu selalu normal ibu… aku ingin itu… egoiskah aku? Karena bahkan aku tidak tahu penyebab semua yang terjadi padamu ini…

Setelah aku menghibur ibuku dengan sedikit pelukan, aku beranjak memasuki kamarku yang didominasi warna bulan pucat. Kulemparkan tasku keatas kasur dengan sembarang. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan rasa yanga hampa, baru saja aku merasa bahagia, mengapa semuanya tetap saja ujung-ujungnya aku akan menangis. Orang selalu bilang bahwa setelah tertawa nantinya kau akan menanngis, namun aku tidak tertawa… aku hanya berbahagia apa itu salah? Aku… ya, sepertinya aku harus … ya, aku akui itu sama. Tertawa, bahagia itu..sama.

Kubuka jendela kamarku, dimana terpampang sebuah benda bulat beraksen pucat yang tergantung di langit…bulan. Bulan yang sendirian tanpa bintang satupun didekatnya, hanya sendiri dan… terbayangi oleh kabut hitam…

Apakah bulan itu sama denganku? Samakah…? Sendirian dan selalu berada dibelakang… hingga tak seorang pun bisa melihatku…

Angin malam nan dingin bersemilir menusuk pori-pori kulitku dengan ganas. Namun aku tak peduli, hatiku yang sakit terukit dalam bola mataku yang kian meredup…rasanya kosong…hampa…

Sungguh aku lelah… Tuhan, aku benar-benar lelah….

.

.

"Hinata…" suara seseorang yang semu, mungkin karena tersamarkan angin mengalihkan perhatianku.

Tampak seorang lelaki berobsidian sama seperti langit malam ini, hitam... dia menatapku. Aku memandangnya kosong tanpa ekspresi, namun entah aku yang salah lihat… atau memang kenyataan… aku melihat ia tersenyum sembari menggumamkan sebuah kata yang terdengar pelan namun terasa sangat… membuatku aneh.

Aku merasa seakan kekuatanku kembali. Bagai aku yang terbelenggu dalam kegelapan, dan ia datang menarik tangnku dengan lembut hingga aku mampu melihat cahaya walau… samar.

"Turunlah…" ucapnya lembut namun mengandung sejuta unsur magis kekuatan untukku.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku pun turun dari balkon rumahku. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di gazebo samping rumahku itu. Ia menepuk-nepukan tangannya pada tempatt kosong disampingnya, tanda bahwa ia menyuruhku untuk duduk disana.

Dengan pandangan yang masih tetap sama, aku mendekatinya dan mendudukan diri disana.

PLUuukk…

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalaku dan mengelus rambut indigoku perlahan.

Deg…

Rasa ini, aku… aku… apakah aku pernah merasakannya. Hal ini, sama ketika…

Kapan?

Tanpa kusadari, aliran sungai yang berasal dari airmataku telah tercipta dipipiku.

"Menangislah, kalau itu membuatmu tenang," ucapnya. "Namun berjanjilah, besok kau tidak akn menagis lagi… aku disini," lanjutnya masih mengelus helaian indigoku.

"Aa..ariga..hto…S-Sasu..ke…" ucapku yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu, namun tidak menimbulkan suara hanya badanku saja yang sedikit bergetar.

Lama kami berada dalam posisi seperti ini, lebih tepatnya karena aku yang menangis terlalu lama.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut, tangannya masih tetap mengelus rambutku.

"Hm," aku menganggukan kepalaku sembari menghapus jejak airmataku menggunakan punggung tanganku.

Grep…

"A-apa ini?" tanyaku kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya ke leherku.

Aku pun menggenggam perlahan sebuah liontin berbentuk bintang dengan aksen biru. Aku bertaruh jikalau harga liontin ini sangatlah mahal…

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hime…" ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan senyum terbaiknya padaku. "Maaf, aku terlambat mengucapkannya…" jedanya. "Namun aku ingin memberikanmu kenangan terindah bersamaku…"

"…" aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku tanda tak mengerti.

"Lihatlah…!" ia mengacungkan telunjuknya kelangit dan aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk sebuah binatang yang paling terang.

"Nama bintang yang paling terang itu adalah Canopus, namun aku lebih suka menyebutnya Alpha Carinae…" ucapnya. "Bintang Alpha Carinae memilki penampakan paling terang pada 28/29 Desember…". Lanjutnya. "Jadi aku ingin kau melihat bintang itu juga sama sepertiku…"

"Terima- kasih…" ucapku merasa sangat bahagia walau-

"Maaf juga, karena waktu tidak sesuai dengan yang telah aku rencana-"

Shuutt… aku menempelkan jari telunjukku dibibirku sendiri, sebagai tanda aku ingin bicara… "Ini adalah waktu yang indah… terima kasih…"

"Kau tahu arti liontin itu?" ia bertanya padaku sembari menatap liontin yang kini bertengger di dadaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku antusias.

"Liontin itu terbuat dari batu Turquoise," ucapnya. " Batu yang melambangkan kesuksesan, kebahagiaan, ketegaran, kesabaran dan keberuntungan," Lajutnya smbari menatap Alpha Carinae.

"Benarkah?" tnyaku sembari menatap objek yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, batu ini juga bisa digunakan untuk menenangkan pikiran dan melindungi penggunanya dari bahaya," ia menoleh padaku dan aku pun juga begitu.

"Kuharap kau selalu menjadi Hime-ku yang sepertia arti liontin itu…" ia tersenyyum penuh harap padaku.

Namun entah mengapa, aku justru merasa khawatir… aku tidak tahu mengapa…

*Monday…*

Hari ini hari yang menurutku sangat melelahkan, itu karena hati ini hari Senin dimana waktu pelajaran sekolah ditambah.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar kelasku, padahal bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi namun kenapa Sasuke belum juga datang. Apakah mungkin ia sakit? Atu ia ada acara menddak?

"Perhatian semuanya!" Intruksi seorang guru yang ku ketahui bernama Kurenai-sensei. "Tadi aku dapat kabar dari kepala sekolah bahwa… Uchiha Sasuke mohon undr diri dari KHS ini," lajutnya.

Semua siswa saling berckap-cakap tidak percaya, dan aku… aku hanya menatap kosong kearah_ whiteboard_. Apakh aku tadi salah mendengar? Atau aku bermimpi karena tertidur dikelas, tapi aku bahkan masih sadar sampai sekarang. Lalu…

"Hah, baiklah… Hyuuga-san. Kau sekelompok dengan Temari dan Matsuri…" ucapnya benar-benar _to the poin. _"Hyuuga…Hyuuga-san…"

"H-hai, Kurenai-sensei," ucapku yang masih setengah sadar.

#FlashTime#

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi,aku dengan segera merapikan peralatan sekolahku dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk sampai diruangan kepala sekolah.

Tok tok tok, aku dengan tergesa-gesa mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah. Dapat ku dengar si empunya mengumpat dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah aku mendengar instrupsi 'masuk' aku pun membuka knop pintu ruangan trsebut.

"Tsunade-sama… tolong jawab pertanyaan saya…" ucapku _to the point._

"Hah, ternyata kau Hyuuga-san. "Ya, baiklah. Ada apa kau sangat-"

"Kenapa Sasuke pindah?" aku menyelanya.

"Ya, ampun ternyata cuma-"

"Kenapa pindah seenaknya?"

"Dia-"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah dia baru saja masuk kesini…"

"HYUgaa…! Jangan seenaknya memotong pembicaraanku," bentak Tsunade-sama yang kesal padaku.

"Go-gomen…aku hanya…"

"Ya, ya..ya… itu urusanmu," ucapnya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu mengapa. Namun yang aku tahu hanyalah… ia harus pergi keluar negeri karena perintah ayahnya…" Tsunade memberi jeda sedikit. "Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu kemana keluar negerinya…"

"Y-ya, sayamengerti Tsunade-sama. Saya mohon undur diri, maaf telah merepotkan…" aku pun melangkahkan kakiku lemas.

"Hinata…"

Aku pun membalikkan pandanganku menatap Tsunade-sama.

"Apa kau menyukainya…ah tidak, kau mencintainya?" tanyanya padaku..

Aku pun terdiam dan hanya menatap lantai yang kini menjadi tempat pijakan kakiku.

"aku tidak tahu… namun, aku ingin selalu bersamanya…" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku. "Apa seperti ini namanya cinta?" aku menatap bola mata wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau yang tahu bukan?" dia menatapku. "Coba kau tanya cermin hatimu tentang cinta dan takdir yang kau percayai" ucapnya sembari tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku pun berlalu meninggalkan wanita paruh baya itu kembali dalam kesendirinnya dalam ruangan kerjanya.

Drret…drett… handphone dalam saku rok-ku berbunyi. Aku pun mengangkatnya tanpa berpikir.

"Moshi-moshi…" ucapku.

"Benarkah ini dengan keluarga Hyuuga Mioko?" tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon sana.

"Ya. Ia ibu saya, memang ada apa? Dan Anda siapa?" tanyaku terasa sangat gelisah.

"Saya Yamato dari kepolisian Konoha, ingin memberitahukan bahwa ibu anda telah tertabrak dua jam yang lalu di kawasan 'Hi Area' ucapnya.

"A-apa?" i-i…ibu….

.

.

.

Replay for riview:

**N :**

Kira : Hehe… aku gak tau aku sasushiper apa bukan, soalnya kadanga ku juga gak suka sama sasuke apalagi pas dia malah milih ngehancurin konoha… tapi aku tetep aja suka sama sasuke, soalnya aku suka orang yang dingin & cuek..

Sasu : Jangan sampai loe kaya Sakura yang cinta mati denganku…

Kira : #Hoek… oh iya thank bwt sarannya… baca & riview terus ya,,

**Mamoka : **terima kasih sudah riview… baca & riview terus ya…

**A****iza-chan Kim: ** Terima kasih udah riview… haha… iya itu maksudnya 'menggoyangkan sedikit bahunya Hinata'…

Sasu : maklumin aja… ni author emanga kadang suka lupa kata-kata apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Ngomong aja dia kadang berbelit-belit gara-gara lupa satu kata…

Kira : #Sweetdrop tingkat akut … baru kali ini liat Sasu ngomong panajang x lebar x tinggi… V jgn bongkar rahasia juga dong! #sewot. Terus baca & riview ya…

**sasuhina-caem **:Oh getoo… gak apa kok. Terima kasih udah mau baca terus… rivie juga ya…

**Saruwatari Yumi :** Salam kenal juga…Halah… author yang satu ini emang masih sangat berantakan,,, hehe… thank untuk sarannya… rivie & baca terus ya…


End file.
